


Two in the Hand

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy, Medic, and Scout have sex.  *thumbs up*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in the Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your_bro_joe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/gifts).



“Oh Gott! Gott! Mein Gott, fick mich!”

“Yeah! Fuck! Shiiiiiiii—holy shit holy fuck!”

Twin tenors filled the air, exultation in the shape of gasps and groans. Pleading, keening, begging for more, still more, ever more in discordant, panting harmony. Heavy drank in that beautiful, sensual sound, a song like the choir of slutty angels.

He knelt on the king-size bed he and his lovers shared, hard and untouched yet terribly fine with it. At either side was bowed the body of a lithe, beautiful man, his massive hands cupping their bare rears, his middle and ring fingers slick with lube and buried in their stretched, clenching holes. Medic and Scout laid with their chests to the sheets, knees supporting and presenting the asses Heavy penetrated with his huge fingers. Each had a cheek against the bed, their faces turned to one another, gazing with lust and love at each other's pleasure-screwed expressions as their lover's delectable digits thrust and flicked inside of them, drawing their voices out on the tail of each desperate breath. Mouths hung open. Scout was drooling. Medic's eyes were wet. Heavy hammered at their prostates with cruel abandon.

“You are beautiful, my men,” the giant cooed, reveling in the pleasure he brought these two gorgeous men, the hurried, hungry destruction he brought them as they quickly unraveled, whimpering under his strong, sure hands.

Scout's hand shot out, grabbing Medic by the back of his head. He dragged himself over as he dragged Medic in turn, and their lips met in the middle. Tongues left their mouths immediately, caressing and wrestling and tasting the need in one another's mouths. Medic swallowed Scout's moans, and fed him his own, and soon the young athlete's hand moved lower, reaching beneath the doctor to wrap around his hard, aching cock. Medic granted him the same courtesy, and soon they were jerking one another off as Heavy picked up speed, redoubling his efforts as he flicked roughly inside them.

Heat coursed through his lovers, the electric jolt of each press of prostate sparking up along their spines and stoking the flames in their bellies, hands tracing fire along flesh with speed and inexpert tugs. Neither could move smoothly, rolling their hips against Heavy's hands, fucking themselves on his fingers as he toyed with them, pulling at one another's cocks, feeling their balls grow tight and their muscles tense and the heat—the heat! It built and built and consumed them in a haze of burning hunger and lust. Their breaths puffed between them unevenly, and each inhale offered less air, just more of what the other had let out, and both Scout and Medic grew light-headed as their chests began to burn. Their tongues did not cease in their frottage, hot and slick as they tumbled between barely-parted lips and amid straining, frenzied moans.

It was Scout who came first, as usual, his hand shaking as he stroked Medic, his hips juddering against Heavy as he rocked back to bury those thick fingers as deep as they could go and fucked the hand around his cock in equal imprecise measure. He keened, higher than he'd ever admit, into Medic's mouth, his eyes clamped shut, his ass trying to do so around the intrusion within. He filled the doctor's hand with his seed, and messed the sheets. And in a bare moment later, Medic joined him, sullying the runner's hand with his own release. His cry was shrill, unrestrained, and he rocked onto Heavy's fingers, trying to fuck himself through his orgasm, and spurring the giant to thrust his fingers in quick, rough strokes until at last the muscles clamping down around them slowed.

When at last both men sagged to the bed, parting their kiss to gasp for proper breaths, their hands coated with come, their bed in a similar state, Heavy slowly slipped his fingers from the sated mess that was now his lovers. The two men slumped to the bed, and so the Russian sat back, snatched up a towel they had left nearby and wiped his hands, satisfied with a job well done.

They gaped just a little in his wake, Heavy was struck with sudden indecision. He still wanted to come, but what would he do? He could easily have either of them. They were both ready for it. But how could he choose between those perfect little asses when both were there, presented for him?

“You like the view, big guy?” Scout asked, his voice a little raw from all of the noise. He looked back through hooded eyes, and noticed his giant lover lazily touching himself as he considered them.

“Love it,” Heavy confirmed with a grin. “Am wondering where I should put this.” He waved his dick a little for punctuation.

“Whatchu think, Doc?” Scout asked, nuzzling Medic's forehead.

“I think,” Medic panted, looking back with a smirk, “teamwork is important amongst coworkers.” He chuckled, and with more than a little effort, he and Scout turned and crawled up the bed to lay at either side of the giant's hips.

Come-slick hands replaced Heavy's own along the hot skin of his purple-headed cock, which was beginning to weep with need. The Russian giant leaned back against the headboard, watching with lust as Scout's and Medic's come was smeared over his length, slicking him from head to root in a sticky, slippery, whitish coating. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen something so hot. At least, until they began to lick it off.

Handsome faces closed in and began to mouth at either side of his cock, tongues slipping out to lap long stripes up and down his heated flesh. They moaned softly as they worked, nipping with their lips and sucking at his skin, petting at him as they worked. One hand found its way to his balls, another reached up to pinch at his nipple, and soon he was playing encore to their beautiful song of pleasure. When their lips clamped down around his head, encompassing it between the two of them, and they began to lave their tongues over the sensitive skin, it took everything he had not to buck up.

Soon Scout took over, wrapping his lips around Heavy and taking him fully into his mouth, letting his tongue undulate against his frenulum, bobbing lightly as he worked him. Medic licked down to his balls and began to lap at them with fervor. It had the giant groaning in rumbling hunger, his massive hands resting on their backs, his body shaking as he held back, trying to soak in every last bit of ecstasy they could give. He never wanted it to end.

But it had to, and it would, and when Medic began to nose beneath his balls to lick at his taint, it was the breaking point. Heavy shuddered, his legs going stiff, and with a roar that shook the window, filled Scout's mouth with his seed, his whole body focusing on that beautiful point of pleasure. When he finally finished, he felt as though he was hollow inside, like the entirety of himself was now the hot come in Scout's mouth.

Scout pulled off lazily, making Heavy jerk and hiss with overstimulation, and when he was finally off, he summoned Medic up to meet him. The doctor's face was wet with his own saliva rubbed off of Heavy's skin, and when they kissed, the younger man let him take some of their lover's seed into his own mouth. They toyed with it between them, tasting Heavy, groaning their approval, their lust, and when they parted, they did so with their tongues out, so the giant could see his come on them. They both grinned at the giant's answering moan before they swallowed.

Medic and Scout let Heavy scoot down to lay, and joined him, each taking up a perch against one of his sides. They kissed his face, and in turn, he kissed their lips, tasting himself upon them. “So good,” he murmured, to content sighs in response.

“Very gut,” Medic agreed.

“Too good,” Scout laughed. “I'm fuckin' beat.”

Heavy grunted, nodding in agreement. “We must clean up. Then, sleep. Much sleep.”

“Man, why's the lav gotta be so far away from our quarters?” the youngest man groaned, cuddling petulantly closer to Heavy. “Gotta walk so far just to wash up. How'm I supposed to walk all that way with my ass wrecked?”

“It is not like they designed the base with the employees having frequent anal sex in mind,” Medic teased, then squirmed a bit. “We also need to change the sheets.”

Another grunt from Heavy. “Da. Let us get started. Am falling asleep.”

“Alright,” Scout sighed. “But, I mean, we may as well get showers tonight so we ain't gotta do it tomorrow, right? How about round two in there?” He perked up, swinging a leg over Heavy's and straddling it, pressing the beginnings of a new erection against the bigger man's thigh.

Heavy looked to Medic. Medic looked to Heavy, then rolled over and grabbed hold of their lubricant bottle. “Shall we make the walk back even more difficult for him, Schatz?”

“It has been while since we both fuck Scout's ass at same time. I think I am awake enough for this.”


End file.
